


Driving

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [75]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Jack muses on driving in the 1930s.
Series: Prompt Challenges [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was written for [10prompts](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/10prompts/). The prompt was Driving. ([Table](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/love_sacrificed/1193.html))  
> 2\. This was written back in 2013 or earlier and I finally got around to posting it.

Jack had had lessons on driving various transportations in preparation for his position as a time agent. However, the simulated trips were rather different to the reality of sitting in a 1930s car. It was loud, windy and could be rather dirty. Not to mention that it was a far cry from the speed he had achieved in his simulations. Granted, most of those had used models from the second half of the 20th century, but surely, that couldn’t have been such a big difference?

Still, he needed to focus on the task at hand – driving to the location their primitive rift detector had caught activity from. Considering how inaccurate it tended to be and how large activity had to be in order to be spotted – trouble was ahead and they had a radius of at least a mile to search. Then again, chances were that whatever had happened was big enough to be easily spotted.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the frantic honking of an approaching car. The driver looked scared to death. Jack only hoped that the car would survive whatever was coming up. He rather preferred driving to walking – and being used as a pack mule.


End file.
